Be mine
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It's four days before Valentines day and Arthur is recieving letters from everyone, but only one has grabbed his attention. Not signing their name, Arthur is determined to find out who it is. Rated M for a reason. Please R


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_This story is malexmale._

_Let me know what you think._

* * *

Arthur walked through the castle and couldn't help but roll his eyes at every lady of the court or maid blush or giggle whenever he walked past them or see them blush and giggle when a knight talked to them.

Valentines day was four days away and Arthur wasn't bothered by it. He got cards and letters from all different kinds of women. Some of them even surprised Arthur at how blunt they were being and writing exactly what they would like to do to him. They all signed their name and whenever Arthur saw them, they never shied away, they raised an eyebrow and blew a kiss his way.

Arthur walked into his chambers and saw that Merlin was nowhere in sight. He looked at his table and saw a small pile of papers. He walked over to them and saw that every one of them were more letters from women. He pushed them aside and strode over to his bed and collapsed on it and let out a long sigh. After a few minutes, he sat up and noticed a small sheet of paper on his pillow. After seeing how graphic some of his letters got around this time of year, he would normally ignore it and bother to read it, but this was different from the rest. It wasn't heart shaped or bathed in perfume. It was just a simple square parchment with four lines wrote upon it. Arthur picked it up and read it.

_**Arthur Pendragon, you are so divine,**_

_**I wish you were mine,**_

_**I hope one day, I get the courage to say,**_

_**be my Valentine.**_

_**XX**_

Arthur smiled when he read it but that smile soon turned into a frown. He knew that hand writing. He'd seen it before somewhere, but for the life of him he couldn't think where.

Arthur sat for so long on his bed, staring at the poem in his hand, trying to figure out whose hand writing it was, that he didn't hear Merlin come in. He actually jumped when Merlin touched his shoulder. "Merlin."

"Arthur. Are you alright? You didn't hear me come in and you didn't even answer when I called your name."

"I'm fine. Merlin I need your help with something."

"What's that?"

"You are not to tell anyone. What I am about to show and tell you is not to leave this room."

Merlin nodded. "Ok Arthur."

Arthur handed the short poem over to Merlin and watched as Merlin read it. When Merlin read it he looked up at Arthur. "Who is it from?"

"I don't know Merlin. They didn't sign their name. The only ones who don't sign their name are them who make their letters reek of perfume or make heart shaped ones. That's what made me read this one Merlin. It's so different to all the rest I have. Do you recognise the hand writing?"

"It looks familiar."

"I want to find out who it is."

"You never bother with the ones that don't sign their name."

"I know Merlin, but this one is different, it hasn't been soaked in perfume, it isn't heart shaped, and there is nothing graphic in there explaining what they would like to do to me. This is just plain and simple, telling me how they feel about me. I want to find the writer."

"Why don't you leave it and see how it plays out." Merlin suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's four days until Valentines day. This person hopes to get the courage to tell you, perhaps they will tell you on the day. Look at these kisses they left. They only left two. That might mean that you have two more of these to come. All these other letters have nothing like that, they don't have and kisses on them, they seem to write what they would like to do with you then leave it for you to decide."

"You could be right." Arthur said as he started to think about what Merlin said.

"Lets just see what tomorrow brings."

* * *

The following day, Arthur walked into his chambers after spending the morning on the training field and saw a familiar note laying on his pillow. He walked over to his bed and picked the note up.

_**My dear Arthur Pendragon,**_

_**you are my prince,**_

_**I fell in love when I first saw you,**_

_**and have been in love ever since.**_

_**X**_

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and saw him stood near his bed. "I've got the potion from Gaius, he said it should ease the pain."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur took the vial from Merlin and gave him the note to read, when he read it, he passed it back to Arthur. "They left one kiss. That must mean you have one more to go. Maybe they will actually have the courage to reveal themselves to you."

"Maybe."

"Arthur, will you need me for the rest of the day because I need to fetch some herbs for Gaius?"

"No Merlin. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said and left.

* * *

Later that day Arthur decided to drop his armour off with Merlin, telling him he wanted it cleaning. He had to do something, he had just spent a good hour staring at the notes to see if it would come to him who wrote the notes.

When he walked into Gaius's quarters, he found the physician squinting at a bottle. "Gaius? Are you alright?"

"Ah, Arthur. I wonder if you could tell me what it says on this bottle. I asked Merlin to write on the labels as I told him what was in them, but wish I hadn't now. I can't read his writing."

Arthur put the bag that had his armour in on the floor and took the bottle off Gaius. When he turned the bottle around to see the writing, he almost dropped the bottle. That's where he had seen the hand writing before. It was Merlin's.

"Sorry Gaius. I can't even see it proper." he lied. He needed to leave, he had to think. "Can you just tell Merlin that I need my armour cleaning and when he's done it, to drop it off in my rooms tomorrow. Tell him he isn't needed for tomorrow. He can have the day off."

"Of course Arthur." Gaius said as he watched the prince turn and leave.

* * *

The next day was the day before Valentines day. Arthur sat at his table and waited for Merlin to come with his armour. When he heard clanking outside his door, he knew it had to be Merlin, so he quickly stood up and rushed to the servants quarters shutting the door behind him but leaving it open just enough to see Merlin enter.

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and placed his now clean armour on the table he looked around and called out Arthur's name to check to see if he was there. When Merlin got no response, he took a piece of parchment from his pocket, laid it on Arthur's pillow and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Arthur waited a couple of minutes before walking back into his room. When he did, he walked straight up to his bed and picked up the bit of parchment that was on his pillow.

_**Your cloak is red,**_

_**You eyes are blue,**_

_**only in my dreams,**_

_**I lay pinned and panting underneath you.**_

Arthur couldn't stop the huge smile that appeared on his face.

* * *

"You want to what?" Uther said looking at Arthur.

"I want to stay in my chambers all day tomorrow."

"Why?"

Arthur gave his father one of the letters that he had recieved. Arthur saw that his father's eyebrows raise as he read the letter and continued to raise as he carried on reading it. When he finished he looked up at Arthur.

"I have got dozens of these, that one you have just read is a mild one, they get worse. I don't want to risk what might happen if I run into one of them tomorrow."

Uther looked at the the letter in his hand again before looking back at Arthur. "Very well."

"Thank you father." Arthur bowed his head and left the throne room.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin walked in and woke Arthur up, who sat up and threw the covers off him. "I've got your breakfast. What are you to do today?"

"Nothing. I got permission of my father to stay in here all day. I showed him one of the letters and asked if I could stay in here so I don't get attcked if I run into one of them."

"And he agreed?"

"Yep. I showed him the most graphic one and told him that the one he read was only a mild one and the others were a lot worse. So, he agreed."

Arthur got out of bed and moved over to his table. When Merlin turned around to make the bed, Arthur quietly locked the door, leaving his breakfast where it was, he crept bck over to his bed and up to Merlin, who still had his back to him and was bent over making his bed. He reached out and pushed Merlin forwards. As soon as Merlin fell, Arthur rolled him over so that he was on his back looking up at Arthur and quickly got on the bed and straddled him so he couldn't move. He grabbed Merlin's wrists and held them above his head. "Arthur what are you-?"

Merlin never got to finish his question as Arthur leaned down and kissed him. Merlin couldn't help but kiss back. Arthur let go of Merlin's wrists and placed his hands on the bed either side of Merlin's head, Merlin, as soon as his hands got free, wrapped them in Arthur's hair.

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin who was looking up at Arthur. "Arthur?"

"Merlin?"

"What was that?"

"Don't you know?" Arthur said smirking. "I know what it was. But why?"

"Because I feel the same for you as you do for me Merlin."

"You're losing me now."

"I know that you are the one that was leaving notes on my pillow. I know this because not only did Gaius ask me to read something that you wrote because he can't understand your handwriting, but I also stood and watched as you placed the last note on my pillow. Merlin, why didn't you say anything?"

"Scared mostly. I thought if I ever told you, you would laugh in my face, call me or fire me."

"Merlin you idiot." Arthur said affectionately.

"Your idiot?"

Arthur smiled. "Yes Merlin. You are my idiot." he said before leaning down to kiss him once more. "Lets get these clothes of you. I am shut up in my room all day. I need something to do."

"Don't you mean 'someone' to do?"

Arthur smiled. "I like the way you think." he said as he started to remove Merlin's jacket whilst Merlin removed his neck scarf. Once naked, they began kissing whilst roaming their hands over each others body. Arthur stared to kiss down Merlin's jaw to his neck where he sucked, bit and licked. "Ah Arthur." Arthur pulled back and looked at the red mark on Merlin's neck and smiled. "It's good job you wear scarfs Merlin. You'll need one to cover that up." Merlin smiled and shook his head and pulled Arthur back down to him. Arthur licked Merlin's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Merlin granted but he pulled back and moaned when Arthur ground his erection against his own. "Arthur. I want you."

"You have me Merlin."

"You know what I mean. I want you in me."

Arthur put his fingers near Merlin's mouth. "Suck." Merlin did so and when Arthur felt that they were wet enough, he moved his hand down Merlin's body, past his erection and pushed a finger in once he found his entrance. "More." Merlin moaned as he arched his back. Arthur slid another finger in and used a scissoring motion with his fingers to prepare Merlin for something bigger. Once he felt Merlin was prepared enough, Arthur removed his fingers and lined his cock up before entering Merlin. "Gods Merlin, you're tight."

"Oh Arthur. Move." Arthur started to thrust into Merlin and quickly found the spot that made Merlin moan so loudly. "Faster Arthur. Harder." Arthur didn't need to be told twice and started slamming into Merlin who was raking his hands down Arthur's back leaving scratch marks, but Arthur didn't care. He took Merlin's cock in his hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

Soon, Merlin came, crying out Arthur's name who came, spilling all into Merlin. Once spent, Arthur collapsed onto Merlin. "Looks like I made your dream come true."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

_"Only in my dreams I lay pinned and panting underneath you."_

Merlin started to laugh that turned into a moan as Arthur pulled out of him and laid beside him, putting his arm around Merlin who laid his head on Arthur chest whilst drawing lazy circles on Arthur's chest with his finger. "Isn't there something that you wanted to ask me Merlin?"

Merlin stopped movements with his finger and looked up at Arthur. "What's that?"

"What day is it today?"

"Valentines day."

"What did you put in the note that you wanted to ask me?"

Merlin thought for minute before smiling. "Arthur, will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur answered before bringing Merlin's lips to meet his.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
